Kamisama 神様
by o0 Valkyrie of Chaos 0o
Summary: Chihiro ne se sent plus à sa place dans le monde des humains depuis sont retour du monde des esprits. Elle y retournera, quoiqu'il l'attende, elle fera tout pour retourner dans le monde des esprits et y trouver sa place, quel qu'en soit le prix à payer.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : **Un Espoir**

« Haku ! » M'écriais-je

« Partons ! » Lança-t-il en m'attrapant par la main et en me tirant pour que je me mette à courir.

« Mais ou sont passé mes parents ? » Lui demandais-je alors que nous descendions les escaliers de la grande rue

« Ils sont déjà partis » Me répondit-il alors que nous passions devant les restaurant encore vides

« Mais il n'y a plus d'eau ! » M'exclamais-je devant les marches de pierre qui faisait face à l'océan avant mon arrivée dans le monde des esprits

« Je n'ai pas le droit d'aller plus loin. Reprend exactement le même chemin qu'à ton arrivée, mais quoiqu'il arrive ne te retourne pas, d'accord, pas avant d'être sortis du tunnel. » M'intima-t-il

« Je te le promets, mais qu'est-ce que tu vas devenir ? » Lui demandais-je inquiète

« Je dirais à Yubaba qu'elle ne compte plus sur moi pour devenir son apprentis. Ce sera facile puisque je me souviens de mon vrai nom et après je retrouverais mon vrai monde moi aussi. » Me rassura-t-il.

« Mais tu penses qu'on va se revoir ? » lui demandais-je inquiète de cette brusque séparation.

« Je te le promets. »Me répondit-il

«Tu me le promets ? » Demandais-je toujours septique

« Oui, allons part et ne regarde pas en arrière. » me répondit-il en me pressant d'aller rejoindre mes parents.

Il ne me lâcha la main qu'au dernier instant et je m'éloignais de lui sans jeter un regard en arrière.

La lumière empourpra ma vision derrière mes paupières close alors que je m'éveillais. Je battis plusieurs fois des cils et des larmes se mirent à perler le long de mes yeux en amandes pour ensuite se perdre dans mes cheveux.

Je ne l'avais pas oublié. J'avais respecté ma promesse, je ne m'étais pas retournée avant d'être sortis du tunnel. Et pendant un instant, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser qu'il n'avait pas vraiment tenu sa promesse. Il ne m'avait pas mentit sur le fait que je le reverrais. Je l'avais revue de nombreuse fois tout comme Lin, le vieux Kamaji, Bou, Yubaba, Zeniba et tous les autres, mais en rêve… Seulement en rêve…

Les six années qui me séparaient de cet instant, de mon dernier souvenir de lui, n'avait plus aucune frontière temporelle lorsque je rêvais. Mais à chaque fois que je me réveillais, une douleur horrible m'envahissait et annihilait tout espoir en moi de pouvoir le revoir un jour. Plus que tout, la peur de l'oublier, où celle de ne plus jamais le revoir en rêve me broyait le cœur à chaque fois.

Je me redressais lentement aveuglé par mes larmes encore plongé dans les brumes de mon rêve. Je me mis à tâtonner fébrilement autour de moi, le ventre noué. Je trouvais enfin ma table de chevet et parvins à allumer ma lampe. Le cadeau de Zeniba luisait accroché à mon poigné. Je le plaquais contre mon cœur. Il était l'objet le plus précieux que je possédais, la seule chose qui me rattachait, avec mes souvenirs, au monde des esprits. Je mis un moment à me calmer et à arrêter de pleurer, chaque fois c'était un peu plus difficile à faire. Je ne pouvais me raccrocher à ce mince espoir, cette promesse qu'il m'avait faite. Mais ce ne pouvait plus durer plus longtemps comme cela. Je devais absolument trouver le moyen de retourner dans le monde des esprits pour le retrouver. Je me l'étais promis.

Je m'attachais les cheveux en queue de cheval machinalement et me mit enfin debout.

Ma journée de cour se déroula avec une lenteur effroyable même si mon esprit était occupé par la résolution que j'avais prise le matin même à mon réveil.

Je fréquentais le lycée Mudashi depuis deux ans déjà, mais, à l'instar du collège, je n'avais pas réussis à me faire de véritables amis parmi les filles et les garçons du lycée. L'expérience que j'avais acquise dans le monde des esprits m'avais éloignés de mes semblables d'une telle façon que je doutais un jour pouvoir à nouveau me faire comprendre d'eux. Lorsque je côtoyais mes camarades, leurs conversations m'ennuyaient, de même que leurs présences, parfois.

Quand à ma relation avec mes parents, elle fut bouleversée lors de mon retour du monde des esprits. Une fois qu'ils eurent mesuré l'étendu de mon changement et après avoir, bien évidement, essayés d'établir un lien tangible avec mon changement d'attitude, comme le déménagement et tous les changements qu'il entrainait à l'époque, par exemple. Parce qu'ils ne se souvenaient de rien du monde des esprits. Parce que j'avais ouvert les yeux sur le monde.

De même que les filles de ma classe qui cessaient peu à peu de faire des efforts pour m'intégrer à leurs conversations à force de me voir décrocher en plein milieu d'une discussion car mes pensées me remmenaient souvent au monde des esprits et à mes amis que j'espérais revoir de tout mon cœur. De même que les garçons qui avaient cessés depuis un moment déjà, de se moquer de moi pour attirer mon attention, ou de m'approcher à cause de se voir repousser inlassablement.

Mes parents aussi finiraient sûrement par m'abandonner eux aussi.

Les cours une fois enfin terminés, je filais en ville. Je dénichais presque par hasard une petite bibliothèque miteuse sur le chemin de la bibliothèque publique. Une intuition m'y fit y pénétrer. L'accueil était vide. Je déambulais entre les rayons munis de petit écriteau qui indiquait les thèmes par étagère. Arrivée devant une vieille étagère au panonceau illisible qui faisait face à une table de travail je me stoppais avant de poursuivre ma visite. Un vieil ouvrage au titre illisible était posé sur la table avait retenu mon attention. Lorsque je mis la main au dessus le livre se mit à luire en osmose avec le cadeau de Zeniba que je gardais attaché en permanence à mon poigné pour l'avoir toujours à portée de vue, pour ne jamais oublier. L'ouvrage s'ouvrit soudainement et les pages se mirent à tourner rapidement comme soufflaient par un vent magique et elles s'arrêtèrent tout aussi brusquement sur une double page en particulier. Je m'y penchais et y déchiffrais les caractères manuscrits qui s'y trouvaient. Il traitait des frontières entre les mondes, le monde où vivent les esprits et celui où vivent les humains, mais surtout, il traitait des passages qui permettaient de passer d'un monde à l'autre.

Plusieurs fois j'étais retourné au tunnel dans l'intention de le franchir mais je ne le l'avais jamais fait jusqu'à quelques semaines en arrière sur un coup de tête. Je m'étais violement disputé avec mes parents. Je m'étais une fois de plus rendu devant le tunnel et je l'avais franchi. Après n'avoir trouvé que les ruines d'un ancien parc j'avais faillit sombrer dans un abattement profond. Plusieurs jours durant je m'étais totalement replié sur moi-même et je fuyais la compagnie des autres. Je me montrais agressive envers eux et laissais couler mes larmes douloureuses une fois seule. Puis, comme les rêves se faisaient de plus en plus présent, de plus en plus pressant j'avais décidé de reprendre les recherches. Je lus et relue le passage que je recherchais depuis des années.

«_ …c'est au moment des solstices que la frontière entre les mondes des esprits et celui des humains est la plus fragile, en de nombreux lieux s'ouvrent des passages entre les mondes et les relient entres eux..._ »

« Vous souhaitez, jeune fille ? » demanda-t-on

Je sursautais de surprise arraché à mes pensées avant de faire un mouvement rapide pour faire face à mon interlocuteur. C'était un vieil homme de petite taille, ridé comme un vieux morceau de parchemin qui m'avait adressé la parole, et qui attendais à présent une réponse de ma part.

« Obtenir ce livre. » répondis-je avec une franchise et une spontanéité qui me parut redoutable après coup.

Je le fixais droit dans les yeux avec espoir sentant une détermination nouvelle fleurir en moi.

« C'est un ouvrage très précieux, prenez en grand soin, mademoiselle. Maintenant veuillez m'excuser, mais je dois reprendre mon travail » me répondit-il avec calme déconcertant en me souriant poliment.

« Mais combien me coûtera-t-il ? » finis-je par lui demander secoué par cette réponse avant qu'il ne s'éloigne trop.

« Il n'est pas à vendre, il ne l'a jamais été. Votre parole que plus aucune personne de se monde ne puisse y avoir accès, me suffira… » me répondit-il après s'être arrêté dos à moi et avoir appuyé sa phrase d'un clin d'œil jeté par-dessus son épaule.

Je me redressais de toute ma hauteur en entendant ses mots et le fixais en plissant les yeux.

« Je vous le promet ! Votre confiance, m'honore, grand père» lui répondis-je très respectueusement et jamais je ne me sentis plus vivante et plus déterminée qu'à cet instant.

Il hocha la tête et s'éloigna sans ajouter un mot ou m'accorder plus d'attention.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : **Une trahison, Deux objectifs**

Je sortis de la bibliothèque encore sous le choc de ma découverte et de ma rencontre avec le vieil homme. Je pris le bus qui devait me ramener à la maison. Une fois arrivée, je montais directement dans ma chambre pour expédier mes devoirs à faire pour le lendemain à mon habitude. Mais je débutais la lecture de l'ancien ouvrage à la place. Au bout d'un moment cependant, je n'eus d'autre choix que de descendre à la cuisine pour aider ma mère à préparer le dîner, et donc abandonner à mon grand plus grand regret ma lecture passionnante pendant un moment. Arrivé à la cuisine, je me mis à la tâche sans un mot et ma mère débuta la conversation comme à son habitude. Elle me demanda comment c'était passé ma journée et je lui racontais patiemment pour éviter qu'elle ne me questionne trop. Nous ne tardâmes pas à passer à table. Quand mon père nous rejoint, je sentis l'atmosphère changer.

« Chihiro » m'appela-t-il alors que je tenais un bout de viande en équilibre précaire du bout de mes baguettes.

« Oui » répondis-je en choisissant de le reposer dans mon bol.

« T'a mère et moi avons parlé tout les deux et nous avons décidés qu'il serait bien que tu gagnes un peu d'indépendance. Tu auras bientôt dix huit ans et il serait sans doute bon que tu quittes le cocon familial pour découvrir un peu l'extérieur.» m'annonça-t-il sur le ton de la conversation.

Un regard en direction de ma mère me suffit pour que je comprenne qu'elle fuyait le mien. Mon sang était à présent glacé dans mes veines. Nous y étions finalement arrivés. Ils s'étaient séparés de moi, définitivement. Ils avaient fait le premier pas et le seul à faire vers la rupture des liens qui je croyais, nous unissais encore. Je croyais m'y être préparé pourtant, mais je ne parvenais croire qu'ils fissent cela de manière aussi brutale. Cela fit naître en moi un sentiment fort de colère à leur encontre. Ils leurs avait à peine fallut quelques secondes pour annihiler toutes les raisons qui je croyais, me retenait encore dans ce monde. Je pris une grande inspiration mais mon souffle lui aussi m'avait fuit. Tous mes muscles commencèrent à se mettre à trembler sous l'effet de la colère qui montait en mon. De plus, ils n'en avaient pas encore terminés.

« Tu veux faire des études sur la mythologie japonaise, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne nous en parle jamais mais tu lis des tas de bouquin sur le sujet. Nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour te payer une Université étrangère. Nous avons même la possibilité de te louer un beau petit appartement si tu ne trouve pas de chambre étudiante. » continua-t-il avec un enjouement forcé.

Un frisson me parcourut l'échine, quitter la maison. Je n'y avais même pas pensée. M'éloigner de la forêt, du tunnel, d'Haku, c'est ce qu'ils me demandaient… Mais je ne pouvais pas. Je n'y parviendrais tout simplement pas. Je devais retourner dans le monde des esprits le plus tôt possible, soit, au prochain solstice.

« Qu'en penses-tu Chihiro ? » demanda doucement ma mère avec un sourire penaud en partit causé par mon manque de réaction.

« Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire… Tout ceci est tellement… Rapide» Bégayais-je un peu perdu entre mes réflexion et mon malaise grandissant envers mes parents.

« Prends le temps de bien y réfléchir surtout, ma chérie » dit ma mère en me faisant un immense sourire hypocrite qui me fit l'effet d'une douche glacée.

« Je sais que tu prendras la bonne décision, Chihiro » ajouta mon père en se mettant à sourire à son tour d'une telle façon que j'en eus encore la chair de poule.

Je sortis de table en les remerciant et en leurs souhaitant bonne nuit. J'avais le cœur au bord des lèvres. Je tirais la porte de ma chambre après en avoir franchis le seuil et restais un long moment dos au battant à fixer mes pieds en appuis sur le plancher familier. Au bout d'un moment je relevais la tête, les yeux secs un objectif bien précis en tête finir le livre. Le deuxième étant bien évidement mon retour dans le monde des esprits.

Je ne dormis pas cette nuit et jusqu'à une heure avancée de la matinée du lendemain, je parcourue attentivement l'ouvrage antique, m'en imprégnais, jusqu'à ce qui n'ai plus aucun secret pour moi.

Le recueil traitait des différentes catégories d'esprits existants, des plus communs, aux moins répandus, des plus faibles aux plus puissants. Ils étaient répartie en de catégorie, classifiés des plus faibles aux plus puissants, du _bakeneko__化け_猫, un chat ayant un pouvoir de transformation aux kami 神, les dieux et esprits de l'autre monde, en passant par les _yôkai__妖_怪, des esprits malfaisants, les _obake_ お化け, les esprits métamorphes, les yûrei 幽霊, qui sont des fantômes errant entre les deux mondes, puis d' autres animaux dotés de pouvoirs surnaturels, comme le kitsune 狐, le renard, le tanuki 狸, chien viverrin, le mujina 貉, blaireau. Curieusement, je ne trouvais rien aux sujets des dragons. Je ne mis que peux de temps pour découvrir que certaines pages du livres avaient été arrachés, d'autre était illisibles, parfois les pages étaient gondolée et il ne restait plus que de larges tâche floue d'encre là ou de l'eau s'était infiltré. Des dessins stupéfiants accompagnaient certains textes mais il y en avait peu.

Pris d'un doute subitement je vérifiais l'intérieur des couvertures. Quelque chose était notée en bas à droite au dos de la couverture et son nom m'était familier et l'espoir enflamma mes pensées avec une conviction nouvelle. Je n'étais plus seule, je ne le saurais plus jamais. Des larmes de soulagement commencèrent à perler alors que mon regard se posait sur l'objet de mes pensées, un sourire étira mes lèvres.

« J'arrive. » chuchotais-je les mains serrés contre mon cœur.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : **Une décision, Deux traîtres, Trois Choix**

Je me mis en action. Je n'avais pas besoins de me demander par ou je pouvais bien commencer. Je le savais depuis près de six ans déjà. Je sortis, cachés au fond de mon placard quelques petites réserves de nourriture que j'avais rassemblés discrètement depuis la découverte du livre, quelques semaines auparavant, pour ce jour que j'avais tant attendus. Je choisis cependant de ne pas trop m'encombrer. Je sélectionnais soigneusement un paquet de barres chocolatées et quelques petits paquets de gâteaux, j'ajoutais à cela une bouteille d'un litre d'eau. Je passais ensuite à l'inspection de mes tiroirs pour y prendre une grosse lampe électrique et des piles pour la faire fonctionner. Puis, j'ouvris mon armoire et me saisis d'une doudoune munit d'une capuche, d'un pull bien chaud, mon préféré, de gants, d'une écharpe, d'une paire de jeans, d'un col roulé, d'un tee-shirt manche longue et de basquets confortables. Je fourrais la pluparts de mes affaires dans mon sac à dos. Je me sentais bien, légère, alors que je préparais mon départ. Je me sentais forte. L'excitation montait peu à peu en moi à mesure que le temps passait. Ces dernière semaines d'attente avaient étaient un véritable calvaire, pire lorsque je revenais à la maison, ou j'étais confronté à la trahison de mes parents à cause de leur douloureuse présence, qu'à l'école où je parvenais à me libérer un peu de ce sentiment.

Je ne m'étais pas décidé de quoi faire à propos de mes parents. Devais-je leur laisser un mot, ou bien ne pas le faire ? Et si je leur écrivais quelques mots, que devrais-je leurs écrire ? Je finis cependant par prendre une feuille et me mettre à leur écrire.

_« Chère Mère, cher Père,_

_Je quitte la maison dès ce soir. Je suis devenu trop différente de vous._

_Nous nous sommes peu à peu séparer et aujourd'hui plus rien ne vous lie à moi._

_Ne me cherchez pas. Je ne vous reverrai pas._

_Soyez heureux tout les deux. Je vais là ou se trouve mon bonheur._

_A jamais, Chihiro »_

Mon message était court mais je ne trouvais rien d'autre à ajouter. Je le laissais en évidence sur mon bureau, puis me vêtis avec soin pour me préparer à sortir. Je m'étais bien équipé car la nuit était froide et à l'apogée du solstice d'hiver, les tempêtes étaient, d'après le livre, très fréquentes à cause des esprits qui ce trouvaient alors à l'apogée de leur puissances. Une fois fais, je me plantais devant le miroir. Je me reconnue alors, pour la première fois, depuis plus de six ans. Ma silhouette était devenue élancée à cause, entre autre, de mes entraînements aux arts martiaux que je m'étais mis à pratiquer depuis mon retour dans le monde des humains, chose que je n'aurais pas à regretter dans le monde des esprits. J'en étais persuadé. Depuis ma dernière aventure là-bas, un peu plus de force physique et spirituelle ne pouvais que m'être bénéfique. J'enfilais encore un pull par-dessus mon col roulé avant de hisser une anse de mon sac sur mon épaule et de prendre ma veste à la main. Je sortis dans le couloir tout en lançant un dernier regard en direction de ma chambre, puis, vers celle de mes parents qui dormaient surement d'un sommeil paisible à cet instant. Il ne me restait plus qu'à quitter la maison, ce que je fis sans grande difficulté. Je sortis sous la douce lumière de la pleine lune à peine voilée par quelques nuages. Je n'aurais aucun besoin de la lampe avant d'être en forêt. Je devais d'ailleurs me dépêcher d'y entrer avant que quelqu'un ne me voit à terrain découvert, c'était peu probable à cette heure, mais pas impossible. Je me mis donc à courir. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minute je parvins à la lisière de la forêt et me remis à marcher pour reprendre mon souffle agréablement réchauffé par l'effort. A l'abri des premiers arbres, je fis une petite pose bien mérité pour boire. Je repartis vite pour ne pas laisser la fatigue me gagner. Je longeais un long moment la forêt marchant aussi vite qu'il m'était possible de le faire sans pour autant trop me fatiguer. Au bout d'une bonne heure de marche j'arrivais enfin sur le chemin familier qui s'enfonçait dans la forêt. Je le perdais de vu entre les larges ombres des arbres. Je sortis ma lampe de mon sac, et l'allumais. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je me rendais au tunnel en cachette en pleine nuit. Les ombres massives des arbres m'étaient devenues familières au cours des ans. Je m'engageais entre les arbres. Je marchais tout en observant grâce au faisceau de la lampe les petites maisons de pierre et les sculptures qui longeaient le chemin. Je me sentis alors comme à chaque fois que je les croisais, observé par un millier d'yeux taillés dans la pierre. J'accélérais ma marche. Je dus cependant ralentir et même m'arrêter pour faire une pause car le terrain en pente me fatiguait après ma course rapide et ma longue marche. J'en profitais pour me désaltérer et manger un peu pour me remettre de mes émotions. Je repartis avec moins d'entrain et je vis que quelques flocons de neiges commençaient voleter devant mon nez. Le seul fait de penser à Haku me poussait en avant sur l'interminable chemin plongé dans l'obscurité, mais la neige me convainquit d'accélérer à nouveau le pas. Alors que le vent commençait à se lever et la neige à tourbillonner de plus en plus fort, j'aperçus la statue qui faisait face au tunnel. Je me mis à courir, de toutes mes forces et me stoppait net devant l'entrée. J'étais enfin arrivé à la frontière entre le monde des humains et celui des esprits. Le monde des humain ou je m'étais fais trahir par mes parent et abandonné par mes pairs, se tenait derrière moi, et devant moi, le monde des esprits où vivaient mes chers amis.

Je m'engageais sans un regard en arrière dans le sombre couloir. L'endroit était comme lors la première fois, six années auparavant. Je sortis du vieux bâtiment en ruine et débouchais sur la prairie qui était à présent recouverte d'une belle couche de neige. Je me mis à courir, je me souvenais de l'eau, de la rivière qui c'était transformée en un fleuve en quelques minutes à peine puis en un océan qui s'étendait à perte de vue au delà de l'horizon. J'atteins les marches de pierre sans encombre, seul un mince filet d'eau barrait ma route et serpentait entre quelques cailloux noirs. Je n'eus aucun mal à passer de l'autre côté et je le fis, sans hésitations. Je gravis les escaliers avec excitation. Aburaya apparut à nouveau devant moi identique à ce qu'elle était six années auparavant. Les esprits déambulaient dans la grande rue entre les stands qui regorgeaient de mets divers. Je sentis mon cœur se serrer sous l'émotion. J'étais de retour, j'étais enfin de retour. Je me mis en route pour la maison des bains. Le seul que je savais où trouver à coup sûr était Kamaji. Je partis donc lui rendre visite. Je marchais donc d'un pas résolu jusqu'au pont. Et je fis comme Haku me l'avais conseillé la première fois, je retins ma respiration et passais sans encombre devant les employés des bains. Heureuse d'avoir passé cette épreuve haut là main, je pris le passage dissimulé par lequel les souvenirs délivré par Haku m'avaient permis de rendre visite à Kamaji. Les marches du grand escalier que je retrouvais malheureusement au même endroit, me parurent aussi dangereuses que la première fois, malgré le fait que j'avais beaucoup grandis depuis, je les trouvais encore très raides. Je me souvenais, que l'une d'elle, pourrie, avait cédée sous mon poids lorsque j'avais onze ans. De se fait, je préférais courir pour descendre. Je m'élançais sans hésiter dans l'escalier et arrivais saine et sauve, heureusement, mais en m'écrasant tout de même à nouveau contre le mur, malheureusement. Je retrouvais la porte de la chaufferie là où je l'avais laissé et y pénétrais. Kamaji fouillait dans ses tiroirs à herbes quand je l'aperçus. Je laissais glisser mes affaires de mes épaules et mon sac produit un bruit étouffé lorsqu'il toucha le sol.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : **Une absence, Deux émotions, Trois amis, Quatre questions**

« Vieux Kamaji ! » m'exclamais-je en me précipitant vers lui alors qu'il se retournait m'ayant entendu.

« Chihiro ! » s'exclama-t-il à son tour en se tournant vers moi alors que je sautais à son cou

« Je suis si heureuse de vous revoir ! » lui dis-je les larmes aux yeux

« Moi aussi petite, tu nous as beaucoup manqué » me répondit-il émut également

« Vieux Kamaji où se trouve Lin et Haku ?» lui demandai-je

«Lin a été promu responsable des servantes l'année dernière, elle l'a bien mérité. Elle travaille dur mais vient toujours me rendre visite régulièrement.» répondit Kamaji en me souriant.

Et soudain son expression se durcit.

« Et vous là, au travail et plus vite que cela !» cria-t-il en tapant de son maillet sur un support métallique pour que le transport du charbon reprenne.

« Kamaji, où est Haku ? » demandais-je encore après m'être amusé du sérieux qu'il mettait à faire son travail.

A ma surprise le vieil esclave ne me répondit pas immédiatement. Il soupira profondément.

« Lorsque tu es partis. Haku est allé voir Yubaba pour mettre fin à son contrat. Il a réussit à s'en défaire. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas aller dans le monde des humains ou quitter ce monde sans la permission des Anciens. Le grand conseil, après s'être réunit, à refusé à Haku la permission de retourner dans son monde, celle de te rende visite et même de communiquer avec toi dans le monde des humains. Haku souhaitait à tout pris te revoir. Il était furieux de la décision du conseil. Il à passé un autre contrat avec Yubaba pour poursuivre son apprentissage magique en espérant trouver le moyen de communiquer avec toi ou celui de te rejoindre dans ton monde. Il est redevenu l'être froid et cruel, pire encore que ce qu'il était avant que tu ne viennes pour la première fois dans notre monde. Il est revenu me voir plusieurs fois. Chaque fois à été pour m'annoncer une de ces différentes nouvelles. Il c'est écoulé plus d'une année depuis sa dernière visite. Et, depuis quelques mois, les employés des bains chuchotent qu'il détient le contrôle de tout Aburaya et que Yubaba n'est plus qu'une marionnette entre ses mains… » me raconta-t-il avec un air désolé qui me parut le vieillir un peu plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

« Grand père, Où est-t-il à présent? » demandais-je encore avec espoir.

« Je le sais absent pour le moment, mais je ne serais te dire quand il sera de retour à Aburaya. » m'annonça-t-il sachant déjà que je serais déçus de cette nouvelle.

« Merci, grand père. » lui dis-je en le prenant une nouvelle fois dans mes bras.

Je relâchais mon emprise et au même moment une porte coulissa laissant apparaître une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années. Elle se figea dans l'entrebâillement, puis une expression comique naquit sur son visage. Le petit air de renard rusé que je lui avais aperçu et l'air de totale surprise, la bouche bée et les yeux grand ouvert, qu'elle arborait à cet instant ne me laissèrent aucun doute sur la personne qui me faisait face.

« Chihiro ! » s'exclama Lin en se précipitant dans mes bras

« Lin ! » m'écriais-je en même temps qu'elle

Elle m'attrapa et me serra fort dans ses bras. Puis elle m'éloigna un peu d'elle. J'avais les larmes aux yeux, et elle aussi.

« Laisse-moi te regarder, comme tu as changé Chihiro ! Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir ! » dit-elle avec chaleur

« Moi aussi Lin tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu m'as manqués. » lui avouais-je.

Mes yeux étaient humides et je dus les essuyer d'un revers de manche.

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Chihiro mais maintenant tu es là, tu es enfin de retour ! » s'exclama-t-elle en me reprenant dans ses bras.

« Je te promets que cette fois-ci, je ne repartirais pas » lui promis-je.

Nous pleurâmes et rire toutes les deux de joie un long moment sous le regard attendrit de Kamaji.

« Que comptes-tu faire, à présent, Chihiro ? » me demanda-t-elle enfin au bout d'un moment.

« Je vais allez rendre visite à Bou et à Yubaba pour commencer, après j'improviserais » l'informais-je en lui souriant.

« Ne te fais pas de soucis, je vais t'y conduire. » me répondit-elle en me rendant mon sourire ravie de passer un peu de temps seule avec moi.

Je la questionnais tout au long du chemin sur les évènements qui c'était déroulé à Aburaya depuis mon départ et rapidement le sujet d'Haku fut abordé.

« Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il à bien changé depuis ton départ. Il était déjà infréquentable avant que tu n'arrive la première fois mais là, il à battu tout les records. On ne peut le croire tant que l'on ne l'a pas vu et vécut. » pesta-t-elle indignée, son beau visage renfrogné.

« Tu sais quand-est-ce qu'il sera de retour ? » demandais-je en sentant un nœud se former au creux de mon estomac.

« Je ne le sais pas, personne ne dois le savoir d'ailleur, à part Yubaba peut-être. » répondit-elle en haussant les épaules l'air soudain pensive.

Je m'obligeais à garder mon calme. J'étais à la fois anxieuse et surexcité par mes retrouvailles imminentes avec Haku. Lin me laissa devant l'ascenseur avec un sourire encourageant et en me faisant un signe de la main.

« Bonne chance ! On se retrouve tout à l'heure!» me lança-t-elle

Je répondis par un vigoureux hochement de tête accompagné d'un grand sourire. Seule dans l'ascenseur, l'impatience me gagnait et j'eus peine à me retenir de faire les cents pas dans la cabine qui s'élevait vers le sommet de la résidence des bains. J'arrivais sans encombre à l'étage le plus haut de la résidence. Le couloir luxueux était comme dans mes souvenirs. Je frappais à la grande porte qui menait à la résidence de Yubaba. Celle-ci s'ouvrit et comme à mon premier jour et je me dirigeais calmement vers ma destination. Une fois la dernière porte ouverte, j'eus à peine le temps d'apperçevoir le bureau de Yubaba qu'une montagne de chair rose vêtue de rouge et de blanc obstrua ma vision.

« Chihiro ! » s'exclama Bou en me serrant dans ses bras et en manquant par la même occasion de m'étouffer.

« Bou, ça me fait plaisir de te revoir, mais relâche moi un peu sinon je ne vais bientôt plus pouvoir respirer ! » peinais-je à articuler déjà à moitié étouffée par ses bras potelés

« Alors, tu es de revenue… Qu'est-ce qui t'amène, ici.» me demanda Yubaba avec une lassitude certaine et malgré cela un sourire en coin qui contrastait avec son ton indifférent.

Je la saluais respectueusement.

« Bonjour, je suis venus vous rendre visite. Vous m'avez l'air bien fatigué, grand mère. Vous avez des soucis ?» demandais-je poliment.

« En effet, je suis lasse. Je ne suis plus aussi puissante que je l'étais il y à quelques années de cela. Mais parle dont Chihiro, dit moi pourquoi tu es venue jusqu'à moi en réalité ? » me questionna-t-elle.

« Je souhaite voir Haku, savez vous ou il se trouve, grand-mère ? » lui demandais-je encore

« Non, je ne le sais pas. Mais je pense qu'il sera bientôt de retour. » répondit-elle amèrement

« Il faut que je vous dise quelque chose grand-mère. » annonçais-je au bout d'un moment alors que le silence menaçait de s'installer.

« Je t'écoute. » me répondit-elle

« Je souhaite vivre ici, dans le monde des esprits, dans la résidence des bains, avec tous mes amis. Me permettrez-vous de rester vivre ici, grand-mère. » lui demandais-je avec espoir

Yubaba ne répondit rien. Elle semblait plongée dans de profondes réflexions.

« Tu peux rester pour l'instant si tu le souhaites. J'ai envoyé un signal magique à Haku pour le prévenir de ton arrivée, c'est lui qui décidera si tu pourras rester, à son retour. » lâcha-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

J'hochais la tête en signe d'assentiment.

« Je ne sais pas quand et s'il le recevra, mais, si c'est le cas, il rentrera probablement plus vite qu'il ne le prévoyait. » m'annonça-t-elle un sourire discret toujours accroché aux lèvres.

« Merci beaucoup, grand-mère. » lui répondis-je en la saluant avec respect.

Yubaba ne répondis rien, là ou quelques années auparavant elle se serait surement offusquée de se faire appeler, grand-mère. Elle me semblait avoir pas mal changée ou du moins avoir été forcée de changer. Je fis un clin d'œil et un sourire à Bou puis quittais les appartements de la sorcière, plus soucieuse encore que lorsque j'y étais entrée.

Je pris le chemin de l'ancienne chambre commune aux servantes ou nous dormions Lin et moi, cette dernière m'y attendait. Je l'informais des paroles de la vieille sorcière puis Lin m'ordonna d'aller me laver. Elle pesta que je sentais le monde des humains et que je devais me faire belle puisque j'étais à présent une invité des bains. Elle m'ordonna également de l'attendre une fois propre parce qu'elle devait me préparer et me trouver quelque chose d'autre à mettre que mes affaires d'humain. Je la railler un peu sur sa nouvelle manie de donner des ordres récemment acquise, sans aucun doute dut à son nouveau rang, ce avant de finir par lui obéir. Je partis me laver dans les bains communs des servantes à l'extérieur. L'endroit était évidement vide puisque toutes les filles travaillaient. Je ne mis pas longtemps à me dévêtir, à me munir ensuite d'une serviette propre et moelleuse dans laquelle je m'enroulais soigneusement avant de sortir. Je me dépêchais d'entrer dans l'eau à cause de la fraîcheur de l'air et parvins enfin à me détendre un peu depuis que j'avais quitté les appartements de Yubaba. J'appuyais ma nuque contre un rebord pour me détendre plus encore et levais la tête et les yeux vers le ciel. C'est à cet instant que je crus apercevoir quelque chose dans le ciel. Je me redressais brutalement et ma serviette glissa un peu sur ma poitrine dévoilant la naissance de ma poitrine.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : **Un Dragon, Deux ordres, Trois amis, Quatre Yeux, Cinq démons**

« Haku ! » hurlais-je en direction des cieux

Le grand dragon blanc disparut de ma vue pour atterrir au loin sur une terrasse de la résidence. Je finis de me laver avec des gestes précipités et maladroit avant que je ne fasse travailler mes neurones et me ressaisisse. Il devait être fatigué. Il me semblait que son vol n'était pas aussi fluide que dans mes souvenirs. Je finissais de me sécher perdue dans mes réflexions quand Lin fit irruption.

« Je crois que j'ai exactement ce qu'il te faut pour te faire passer pour une véritable déesse. » déclara Lin enthousiaste

Je ne compris pas exactement à quoi elle faisait allusion au juste, jusqu'à se qu'elle me mette sous le nez un kimono traditionnel. Je palpais doucement l'étoffe du bout des doigts, le tissu était à la fois fin et chaud avait une texture cashmere en étant pourtant plus lisse et fine encore que la soie. La pièce intérieure de l'habit était blanc irisée, l'extérieure de l'habit était d'une couleur bleu-vert époustouflante et le bleue céleste brodée de motifs complexes ornaient le col de façon absolument époustouflante. La ceinture, elle était bleue comme les mers du sud. Les couleurs se mariaient parfaitement entre elles. J'eus un mouvement de recul lorsque Lin insista pour que je l'enfile.

« Enfin, Lin, tu n'es pas sérieuse… Tu ne veux pas que je porte ce vêtement, dit ? » lui demandais-je avec ahurissement alors que je commençais à paniquer intérieurement.

« Tu n'aimes pas ? » demanda-t-elle étonné avec une pointe de déception dans la voix

« Bien sur que si il est vraiment sublime. Mais, c'est moi qui pose problème je ne peux pas porter quelque chose de ce genre, je ne suis pas assez belle pour porter une telle tenue … » lui dis-je

« Tu es folle ma parole. Tu es sans doute devenus la plus belle personne que je n'ai jamais vu alors maintenant je ne veux plus t'entendre dire un mot. Je vais t'aider à enfiler ça et après tu te regarderas dans la glace ! » m'annonça-t-elle d'un ton qui ne tolérait aucune répliques.

Je cédais et Lin m'aida à m'habiller puis elle coiffa mes cheveux qui cascadait jusqu'au bas de mon dos. Elle me les releva en un chignon sophistiqué pendant que je lui racontais ce que j'avais aperçus un peu plus tôt dans le ciel alors que je me détendais dans la source chaude. Une fois fait, comme elle me l'avait promit, elle me planta devant une glace. Le kimono tombait le long de mon corps comme s'il avait était fait pour moi. Il me permettait de me mouvoir avec facilité tant il était léger, de plus, étrangement il n'entravait aucun de mes mouvements comme l'aurait fait un kimono traditionnel. Lin souriait derrière moi alors que je m'observais dans la glace comme si je me voyais à nouveau pour la première fois et cette impression était plus forte que celle que j'avais ressentie quelques heures plus tôt. La couleur de ma peau s'accordait parfaitement aux couleurs froides du kimono et mes traits qui avaient perdus les rondeurs de l'enfance étaient assez fin pour m'éviter le ridicule de justesse au milieu d'autant de raffinement. Je me retournais et serrait Lin très fort dans mes bras pour lui exprimer toute ma gratitude. Elle me rendit la pareil puis pour empêcher que les larmes ne me monte encore aux yeux tellement il était bon de l'avoir à mes côté à nouveau.

« J'espère que tu n'as pas cru que j'en avais finis avec toi au moins ! » me gourmanda Lin en se détachant de moi pour cacher son trouble.

Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de répliquer pour me défendre et me pressa dans une salle adjacente pour me maquiller. Je m'amusais beaucoup malgré ma réticence au tout début. Lin quand à elle prenait sa tâche tellement au sérieux son air était grave et concentré s'en devenait vraiment trop drôle pour que je garde mon sérieux. Elle me lança un regard noir alors qu'elle nattait mes cheveux d'une main experte les sourcils froncés et divers accessoires entre les dents. Je lui souris pour m'excuser et son regard s'adoucit et elle me rendit mon sourire. Elle prenait tellement bien soin de moi…

Quelqu'un frappa quelques coups distincts contre le panneau en bois de la salle. Lin se détacha de moi en me faisant signe qu'elle avait terminé et pria le visiteur d'entrer. Une servante qui devait avoir une ou deux années de moins que moi glissa timidement la tête par la porte entrebâillée et je lui fis signe d'entrer.

« Demoiselle Chihiro ? Maître Haku désire vous voir, si vous voulez bien me suivre. Je vais vous conduire à lui. » annonça-t-elle en s'inclinant respectueusement devant moi.

Lin prit mes mains dans les siennes comme pour me donner du courage.

« Allez va» m'ordonna-t-elle au bout d'un moment avec douceur après m'avoir observé une dernière fois des pieds à la tête

« A plus tard, et merci pour tout, Lin ! » lui lançais-je joyeusement en sortant à la suite de la jeune fille

Elle me sourit avec tendresse en acquiesçant à mes paroles. Je reportais mon attention sur la jeune servante, elle semblait un peu nerveuse. Je lui souris gentiment, elle me rendit un timide sourire et parut se détendre un peu. L'ascenseur mit mille ans à atteindre sa destination et mes pensés étaient trop confuse pour me permettre de parler à la jeune fille. Mais quand l'ascenseur se stoppa au bon étage il me sembla que tout s'était déroulé trop vite. Mes sens se décuplaient à mesures que nous approchions de notre destination. Puis sans savoir trop comment je me retrouvais face à lui.

« Haku… » soufflais-je dans un murmure tant sa vue me paraissait à la fois impossible tant je l'avais espéré et tant sa beauté était devenue à couper le souffle.

Il s'approcha lentement de moi. Ses yeux couleur de jade me transperçaient et je restais planté là devant lui inerte le souffle coupé. Il se courba légèrement et sans me lâcher des yeux attrapa une de mes main qui pendait de manière négligée et inutile le long de mon corps pour la porter jusqu'à ses lèvres puis l'embrasser. Je ne réagis pas totalement hypnotisée par ses pupilles noires qui miroitaient comme deux diamants perdus au milieu de ses iris vert opaline vues de près. Son visage par contre était inexpressif.

« Haku… » répétais-je et des larmes de joie se mirent à dévaler mes joue. « Je suis si heureuse de te revoir… » murmurais-je alors qu'il me relevait le menton de son autre main et essuyait les larmes qui dévalaient mes joues tendrement grâce à son pouce.

Il ne m'avait toujours pas lâché la main et pour essuyé les larmes qui coulaient sur mon autre joue, il effleura mes lèvre du bout de son pouce.

« Je suis désolée… » dis-je un moment après avoir cessé de verser des larmes.

« Chihiro… » murmura-t-il, sa voix était magnifique, attractive…

Son visage à quelques centimètres du mien annihilait toute ma volonté. Ses cheveux étaient noués sur sa nuque et ses traits nobles lui donnaient une beauté glaciale mais ô combien fascinante.

Soudain apparut une myriade d'oiseaux noir qui assombrirent le ciel. Haku m'écarta rapidement pour me placer derrière lui. Les oiseaux entrèrent de force dans la maison des bains en brisants les baies vitrées. Les créatures étranges furent stoppés dans leur élans par une barrière magique crée par Haku. Ce dernier sans ajouter un mot m'attrapa par la main et se mit à courir droit devant lui.

« Accroche-toi ! » s'exclama-t-il à mon attention

Sans la moindre hésitation et alors qu'il prenait la forme d'un dragon j'enlaçais son corps de mes bras. Lorsque ces cornes apparurent, nous tombions en chute libre et je parvins à les attraper. Haku vola tout près du lac avant de reprendre de l'altitude. La frayeur que m'avaient causée les créatures était presque annihilée par cet instant unique qui me replongeait au cœur de mes plus beaux souvenirs. Mais je fus rapidement ramené au présent lorsque j'entendis à nouveau des créatures approcher. Un coup d'œil en arrière me permis d'en compter cinq elle devait faire la moitié de la taille de Haku lorsqu'il se trouvait sous la forme de dragon. Haku pris à nouveau de l'altitude et poussa un rugissement qui me fit sursauter puis frissonner tant il était terrifiant. Les créatures suspendirent leurs vols mais je ne pus voir leur apparence puisqu'ils étaient dissimulés par des capes et des masques effrayants. Soudain, quelque chose sortit à toute vitesse de la maison des bains et vola dans notre direction comme un véritable boulet de canon.

« Yubaba ? » murmurais-je sous la surprise lorsque je reconnus l'imposant nez de la sorcière sortir du vêtement noir qui enveloppait son corps.

Soudain Haku vira sur la droite comme pour revenir en direction de la maison des bains. Yubaba ouvris la bouche et une boule d'énergie en sortit et annihila les créatures qui nous avaient attaqués en les plongeant dans une lumière aveuglante. Haku se posa à nouveau dans la maison des bains et repris sa forme humaine. Je relâchais mon emprise. Je levais la tête dans sa direction et vis ses yeux qui lançaient des éclairs de colère en direction du ciel. Yubaba se posa près de nous quelques secondes plus tard. Les deux esprits s'affrontèrent regard quelques instants puis Yubaba s'éloigna en me lançant à son tour un regard indéchiffrable.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 ** un lieu**

Haku me pris une nouvelle fois la main.

« Où m'emmènes-tu ? » demandais-je avec inquiétude.

« En sécurité. » me répondit-il avant de tendre une main, la paume tourné dans ma direction, vers mon nombril.

Je sentis mes pieds quitter le sol et mon corps bascula jusqu'au ras du sol tout comme celui de Haku avant de nous envoler à toute vitesse. Nous traversâmes plusieurs pièces et couloir dont Haku ouvrait les portes par magie, la main tendu devant son visage, jusqu'à une pièce dans laquelle il me déposa en douceur.

« Ne quitte cette pièce sous aucun prétexte avant que je ne revienne t'y chercher, compris ? » me lança-t-il durement.

« Haku ! Attend laisse moi t'aider, s'il te plaît… » le priais-je.

« Il n'en est pas question » répliqua-t-il froidement.

Haku quitta la pièce sous mes yeux abasourdis par son attitude. Une fois fermée la porte fut parcourue d'une onde magique et je me précipitais pour essayer de l'ouvrir sans succès. Je frappais durement contre le battant puis à bout de force me laissais glisser contre celui-ci. Une fois calmé, je m'intéressais à la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais. Elle était très vaste et avait l'allure d'un dojo. J'en fis le tour et mon regard fut attiré par une arme à l'aspect inhabituel qui trônait au milieu des autres, en effet sa lame avait la couleur des écaille de Haku lorsqu'il était transformé en dragon et la poignée celle de sa crinière. Son aspect me fascinait et bien que ce fût le cas je n'osais y toucher sans permission. Commençant à trouver le temps long je choisis une arme parmi celles exposés dans la pièce, exposés de part et d'autre du tatami, il y en avait six, trois de chaque côtés. Je finis par orienter mon choix sur un katana à la poignée blanche. Je dégainais l'arme d'apparence banale mais ma surprise fut de taille quand je découvris une lame nacrée à la place de l'habituel acier qui les composait. Intriguée, je pris une autre lame au hasard et elle aussi comportait une particularité en l'occurrence elle était dentelée de la poignée jusqu'à la pointe de la lame qui se terminais par une fourche. Je la remis à sa place et enlevais la robe pour la déposer dans un coin de peur de l'abîmer. C'était déjà un miracle qu'elle ne fut même pas froissée. Une fois dévêtis, je commençais par m'échauffer avec le katana nacrée avec une série de mouvements de base dans le but de tout évacuer, doute, peur, adrénaline, colère, frustration. J'abaissais mon arme enfin apaisée, concentrée. Je rengainais l'arme et la remis à sa place. Je m'assis ensuite en tailleur pour méditer. Au bout d'un moment, je n'aurais su dire combien de minute s'écoulèrent, la porte s'ouvrit violement. Je sursautais et rouvrit les yeux brusquement. Lin qui en franchissait le pas de la porte et se précipitais déjà vers moi.

« Chihiro ! On ma raconté ce qui c'est passé. Tu vas bien, tu n'es pas blessé au moins ? » S'écria-t-elle en s'approchant et en me regardant sous toutes les coutures.

« Je vais bien Lin ne t'en fais pas… Seulement, sais-tu où est Haku ? » demandais-je, mon inquiétude habituelle refaisant déjà surface, en prenant ses mains dans les mienne pour qu'elle cesse de s'agiter autour de moi.

« Je ne sais pas… Il a quitté la maison des bains… Mais que faisais-tu dans cette tenue, où est passé la robe ?» S'interrogea-t-elle soudainement en remarquant ma tenue passablement débraillé.

« Je passais mes nerf en m'entraînant et je ne voulais pas l'abimer. L'adrénaline ne voulais pas descendre après se qui c'est passé…» Expliquais-je précipitamment en rougissant un peu gênée pour me justifié.

Heureusement que ce n'était pas Haku finalement. J'en rougis plus encore. Définitivement.

« Je comprends, Haku m'as demandé de veiller sur toi pendant son absence. On ne peu plus ni entrer ni sortir sans son autorisation, je suis coincés avec toi maintenant ! » s'exclama-t-elle sur un ton de reproche.

« Tu aurais pus la laisser ouverte on aurait put ressortir. » lui fis-je remarquer

« Non, j'ai des ordres en ce qui te concerne. » répliqua-t-elle intraitable.

Je fis une moue de mécontentement.

« Maintenant que nous sommes seules toutes les deux, tu vas me raconter se qu'il c'est passé. Absolument tout ce qui c'est passé, tu m'as comprise? » me menaça-t-elle en insistant fortement sur le _tout._

Je soupirais exagérément et levais les yeux au ciel pour montrer mon agacement mais sans parvenir à retenir un sourire discret qui très vite se transforma en un fou rire incontrôlable lorsqu'elle me fit par de son fameux haussement de sourcil intrigué. Je finis par lui arracher un sourire lorsque je croisais son regard et bientôt, elle se tint les côtes pliées à cause de mon hilarité contagieuse.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 ** Une Famille, Deux Mondes**

Après avoir terminé le récit de mes très récentes péripéties en compagnie de Haku, Lyn semblait à la fois horrifiée et euphorique.

- « Je n'en reviens pas, mais dans quel pétrin t'es-tu encore fourrée, Chihiro ? » me réprimanda-t-elle avec fureur, les traits tirés par l'inquiétude.

- « Je n'y suis vraiment pour rien, je te le jure ! Tout ceci me semble tellement étrange, ce qui c'est passé, Yubaba qui nous viens en aide…» protestais-je faiblement pour ma défense.

Il y avait tant de questions que je me posais et autant de réponses que j'aurais voulue entendre.

- « Enfin, je n'en reviens toujours pas. Tu me dis que tu étais sur le point de l'embrasser avant que tout cela ne se produise ! » s'exclama-t-elle mi-horrifié mi-amusée.

Je haussais les épaules d'un air incertain. J'étais un peu confuse à propos de cela, complètement perdue à vrai dire. J'étais juste totalement absorbée par le souvenir du visage de Haku à quelques centimètre du miens, à ses yeux envoûtant, ce qui eut pour effet de m'arracher un soupir de dépit.

- « Je n'y avait jamais vraiment prêté attention.» marmonna-t-elle pensivement.

- « Quoi, prêtée attention à quoi ? » demandais-je intéressée.

J'avais un peu perdu le fil de la conversation.

- « Même lorsque vous étiez enfant, ça crevait les yeux, que vous étiez fait l'un pour l'autre. » asséna-t-elle comme s'il s'agissait de l'évidence même.

- « Tu raconte n'importe quoi Lyn. » grommelais-je un peu gênée.

- « Allez Chihiro, avoue, si tu es revenu, c'est juste pour ses beaux yeux. » me taquina-t-elle

J'émis un petit grognement mécontent qu'elle décida d'interpréter comme une affirmation.

- « Je commence à avoir froid, veux-tu m'aider à réenfiler ma tenue si tu veux bien. » lui demandais-je avec un détachement que j'étais loin de ressentir.

- « Ne change pas de sujet, Chihiro, je finirais par te le faire avouer, tôt ou tard. » me sermonna Lyn en mettant ses poings sur les hanches, les sourcils froncés par le mécontentement.

Je lui fis un petit sourire d'excuse. Je devais réfléchir à ça, seule.

- « Tu m'excusera mais j'aimerais éviter que quelqu'un d'autre me voit dans une telle tenue. » explicitais-je en désignant mon corps plutôt dénudé.

Lyn sembla se radoucir et acquiesça d'un bref hochement de tête.

- « Je ne pense pas que se soit une si mauvaise idée, si tu veux mon avis, Haku aurais la possibilité de mieux apprécier tes charmes ainsi. » glissa-t-elle sournoisement.

Je rougis jusqu'aux oreilles, Lyn, qu'elle traitresse !

- « Lyn, ce n'est pas drôle, file moi un coup de main, je t'en prie. » plaidais-je en essayant de retrouver contenance.

Elle continuait à me sourire malicieusement les yeux brillants.

- « Si tu insiste, mais ne va pas le regretter ensuite, ce serais malheureux si tu devais me donner raison. » me taquina-t-elle.

Elle m'aida à me revêtir correctement. Puis, me demanda de lui raconter ce qu'il m'était arrivée depuis mon départ du monde des esprits. Je lui racontais, l'isolement que je vivais, les conflits entre moi et mes parents mais surtout la distance qui c'était installé depuis notre retour du monde des esprits.

- « Je ne me sentais plus à ma place, tu comprends ? J'avais l'impression d'être une étrangère. Je ne les comprenais plus et eux non plus ne me comprenaient plus. Vous me manquiez aussi, vous tous, vous êtes devenus ma nouvelle famille. » concluais-je.

- « Merci de m'avoir raconté ça. Il s'est passé tellement de chose depuis ton départ… Tu nous as manqués à nous aussi. » dit-elle en me serrant dans ses bras avec émotion.

Je lui rendis son étreinte emprunte du même sentiment de sécurité, de la même chaleur qui se dégageait lorsque je voyais l'un d'entre eux. Ils étaient ma vraie famille. Je le savais, je le ressentais jusqu'au plus profond de mon âme et j'étais enfin de retour parmi eux.

- « Je ne repartirais plus jamais. Je resterais avec vous quoiqu'il arrive, ma place est ici, elle l'a toujours été. » murmurais-je

Lyn se détacha de moi, souriante, les yeux embués de larmes, ses mains enserrant fermement les miennes entre ses doigts.

- « Oui, tout ira bien, tu verras. » me rassura-t-elle.

Le battant de la porte s'ouvrit violement et rebondis sur le mur en vibrant furieusement sous le choc. Je fis un bond en arrière sous le coup de la surprise alors que Lyn se plaçait devant moi.

Ma vision était obscurcie par la chevelure abondante de mon amie. Je l'entendis échapper un soupir d'agacement puis se détendre. Un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule me confirma qu'il s'agissait bien d'Haku et non une de ses créatures qui nous avaient attaqués un peu plus tôt. Cependant, il semblait être dans une colère noire.

- « Laisses-nous, Lyn. » ordonna-t-il froidement.

Elle me jeta un regard d'encouragement suivis d'un clin d'œil par-dessus son épaule avant de quitter la pièce sans plus attendre.


End file.
